1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and the like generating two dimensional images corresponding to a three dimensional virtual space by using a virtual camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A video game device executes a game and so on, for example, generating a player object operated by a user (player) and other objects in a three dimensional virtual space. The video game device also images a state of the three dimensional virtual space by a virtual camera and displays the state on a display device such as a monitor. The user operates the player object by using a game pad and so on while visually recognizing the state of the three dimensional virtual space (game status) displayed on the display.
In a related-art video game device, the virtual camera is controlled so as to be set at an upper rear position of the player object, and an image of the three dimensional virtual space is taken so that the player object is included.
There is also a video game device in which plural groups each including one or more enemy objects are arranged in the three dimensional virtual space, and an imaging direction of the virtual camera is controlled so that enemy objects of a group selected from the plural groups are captured into a two dimensional image (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-68882). Moreover, there is a video game device in which the position of the virtual camera is controlled in accordance with the number of enemy objects (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3871224).
Furthermore, there is a video game device in which a horizontal angle of view of the virtual camera is controlled so that groups of objects are imaged in plural objects arranged in the three dimensional virtual space in demoscene (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-100991).
The user desires to figure out in which state the player object and the enemy objects are from a game image quickly so as to play the game well. In particular, in the game in which the player object is displayed on the game image, the user desires to visually recognize positional relationship between the player object and the enemy objects. Especially in recent games, there is the one in which many enemy objects are generated in the three dimensional virtual space. Accordingly, it becomes important in which manner the three dimensional virtual space is imaged while including many objects.